Slider Escape
'Slider Escape '''is a Mini-Game in Papa's Pastaria, Papa's Donuteria, Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, Papa's Bakeria, Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, Papa's Pancakeria HD, and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!. The slider has to slide in straight lines to get to a star spring, ant the player can choose the direction. If the slider exits the course, by missing a block, no prize is awarded. Cracker tiles can be hit twice before disappearing. Papa's Pastaria Prizes #Flapjacks Hat # Orange Dress Shirt ''Shirt # Spooky Tile #Messenger Bag # Md. Gondola Table #Bomber Jacket Jacket #Round Window # Sausage Poster # Wave Wall # Paddy Bottoms # Stone Flooring # Pink Bottoms # Macaroni Poster #Camping Pack Papa's Pastaria Prize Gallery Papa's Donuteria Prizes # Green and Gold Polo # Blue Diamond Wall Wallpaper #Dark Armwarmers # Planter Box #Raccoon Cap # Bacon Poster # Green Zigzag Floor # Md. Carnival Table # Long John Poster # Luau Overshirt # Large Holiday Table # Luau Poster # Autumn Tree Bonus: * Large Onion Crate * Trophy Case * Papa Bust Papa's Donuteria Prize Gallery Papa's_Donuteria_-_Slider_Escape_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Slider_Escape_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Slider_Escape_-_Prize_3.png|3 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Slider_Escape_-_Prize_4.png|4 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's Donuteria - Slider Escape - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Papa's Wingeria HD Prizes # Buffaloes Hat # Freezeria Poster # Blue Tee Papa's Wingeria HD Prizes Gallery Escape WHD 1.png|1 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Prizes #Parsley Wall # Peanut Barrel # Sm. Heart Table # Blueberry Poster #Md. Ninja Table #Blueberry Gum # Dr. Cherry Poster # Lg. Harvest Table # Pink Stripes #Sm. Racing Table # Sour Poster # Sm. Cinco Table # Hyper Rocket Bonus: * Rico Arcade Game * Trophy Case Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Prize Gallery Papa's Cupcakeria HD Prizes #Black Flat Cap # White Belt # Sm. Luau Table # Green Dress Shirt # Wood Planks # Starlight Poster # Green Windbreaker #Red Waywards # Red Flag # Blue Break Wall # Hanging Plant #Gold Wristwatch #Gladiator Helmet Bonus: * Lg. Onion Crate Gallery 1a1.png 2a.png 3a.png Papa's Bakeria Prizes # Rainbow Trim Polo # White Tile # Fruit Tee # Whip Poster # Basic Gloves # Banana Gum # Polka Bucket Hat # Sakura Wall # Basic Belt # Cheesecake Poster # Biker Helmet # Stache Lamp # Gaming Glove Bonus: * Papa Arcade Game * Sky Ninja Flag * Peanut Barrel Papa's Bakeria Prize Gallery Slider Escape-Gold prize-Bakeria.png|Gold prize in Slider Escape at Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prizes # Starlight Poster # Md. Bavarian Table # Rainblow Gum # Blue Flag # Bavarian Wall # Sm. Luau Table #Iyokan Gum # New Year Lobby # Beach Umbrella #Pizzeria Style # Luau Poster # Sm. Rainbow Table #Gold Trim Bonus: * Sm. Chili Crate * Sm. Baseball Table Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prize Gallery Slider Escape TMTG 1.png|1 Escape TMTG 2.png|2 Slider TMTG 3.png|3 Escape TMTG 4.png|4 Escaped TMTG.png|5 Escape TMTG 6.png|6 Escape TMTG 7.png|7 Escape TMTG_8.png|8 Escape TMTG 9.png|9 Escape TMTG 10.png|10 Escape TMTG 11.png|11 Escape TMTG_12.png|12 Escape TMTG 13.png|13 Escape TMTG Bronze.png|Bronze Prize Escape TMTG Silver.png|Silver Prize Escape TMTG (Golden).png|Gold Prize Papa's Pancakeria HD Prizes #Striped Shoes # Mango Gum #New Year Poster #Wood Planks #Sm. Luau Table #Panel Shirt #Whipped Poster #Plaid Trapper Hat #Popsicle Wall #New Year Fence #Long Armwarmers #Letter Jacket #Pinestripe Pants Rare Prize: * Log Fence Papa's Pancakeria HD Prize Gallery Escape PHD 1.png|1 Escape PHD 2.png|2 Escape PHD 3.png|3 Escape PHD 4.png|4 Escape PHD 5.png|5 Escape PHD 6.png|6 Escape PHD 7.png|7 Escape PHD 8.png|8 Escape PHD 9.png|9 Escape PHD 10.png|10 Escape PHD 11.png|11 Escape PHD 12.png|12 Escape PHD 13.png|13 Escape PHD (Bronze).png|RarePrize (Bronze) Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! # Chicago Poster # Sm. Jubilee Table # Valentine's Balloons # Sizzlers Poster # Cinco Flags Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Prize Gallery Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! (Slider Scouts 1).png|1 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Slider Escape (2).png|2 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Slider Escape (3).png|3 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Slider Escape (4).png|4 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Slider Escape (5).png|5 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Slider Escape (6).png|6 Category:Minigames Category:Games Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Wingeria HD Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD